Tokyo High
by darkstarr-priestess
Summary: Kagome is a new studing at Tokyo High. (Not a very original school name) She meets up with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Hmmmm I wonder what could happen?
1. Tokyo High

**_Tokyo High_**

**OMG NOT ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC!**

**First off, I am not actually creative enough to think of a school name. I would have chosen Shikon High, but that was already taken by several other fanfics so I just settled with Tokyo high.**

It was a damp and cold evening, and the sky was dark of falling rain. The streets of Tokyo were dead as if it were night; all except for one girl running frantically through the streets.

"Kami! I am so late!" she screeched as she rounded the corner. "I can't believe I slept in THIS long!"

The faster and faster she ran, the harder and harder the rain fell. Finally a sigh of relief escaped her when she reached the high school's door. Frantically she pulled out a sheet of paper with her locker number and class list. "Lets see... History 2B... History 2B.... ...... Here it is!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly as she laid eyes on her current class. "Not much for first impressions she muttered to herself."

Kagome silently turned the knob of the door and walked in. "Your late!" the teacher's voice boomed. Kagome looked over to the sensei and bowed her head. "Sorry but I was delayed because of the storm! I promise I won't let it happen again."

The teacher looked at Kagome then back at the board. "Very well please take your seat." The class was almost completely full and there was only a few seats open. Kagome scanned the class looking for a secluded spot seeing she didn't know anyone but found it was futile.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl about her age motioning Kagome one of the two seats next to her. She was very pretty and looked a little older then Kagome. Her long dark brown hair rested freely across her shoulders making her look even more mature. Kagome smiled and decided to sit next to her.

Kagome took her seat and opened her book and notebooks and started to take notes. It had been well fifteen minutes in the class until a young man burst through the door.

Kagome abruptly looked back at the student then back at the teacher. "And why would you be late?" The teacher asked shrilly. "Gomen, I had car troubles." Kagome instantly knew it was a lie, the boy looked hardly old enough to drive. The teacher looked at the young man then at Kagome. Then turned back the door mumbling to himself and shaking his head. "Very well take your seat."

Kagome went back to her notes, until he sat down behind her, startling her. Kagome looked back and took note of his appearance. He had long dark hair and amber eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and what looked like a loosly worn red-over shirt. That was all Kagome was able to take in before she got a questioning glare from him. He almost seemed to growl at her making Kagome quickly divert her attention toward the board.

The class moved by rather slowly and Kagome felt as though she would drift off the sleep soon if nothing would save her. Finally the teacher ended his lector assigned them an essay and let them have the rest of the period to converse.

Kagome shut her book and sulked back into her chair. "This class is more harder then I thought." Kagome mumbled to herself. The cheery girl next to her brought Kagome out of her sulk.

"Hi! My name is Sango what's yours?" She beamed. "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you Sango, my name is Kagome." Kagome answered putting on her best smile.

"What's your next class?" Sango questioned while looking at her class list. "Its Art 3-A, what about you." Sango rechecked her class list and frowned a bit. "Mines home economics." Sango replied. "Aww... That's to bad, I was hoping we would have more then one-"

Kagome was interrupted by the guy sitting behind her when he finally started to speak. "Hey girl! Can I borrow your notes from the first half of the class?" Kagome quickly turned her attention toward him. "Sure" Kagome agreed, while fishing out her notes then handing them to him.

"Inuyasha." He seemingly mumbled to himself. "Huh? What did you say?" Kagome questioned. "I said my name is Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a blank stare then finally smiled and replied. "Hi my name is Kagome." Inuyasha didn't even look up as he started to write down her notes.

While Inuyasha scribbled down Kagome's notes Sango and Kagome conversed about lunch and there other classes. It seemed that not only did they both have History together but they both had chemistry and gym together as well. Finally the bell rang and the student's shuffled out of the class one by one.

Kagome walked to her locker in a daze thinking about her old school. She would certainly miss her old friends, but it seemed that she already had made a new friend. Sango was a really nice girl and they planned on going to the movies that Friday night. Although they had talked only briefly it seemed as though they had known each other for a lifetime. They had exchanged their stories. And had soon become friends.

While Kagome finally found her locker and gathered her notes she was surprised when she turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind her. Kagome looked blankly at him then followed his gesture to his hands. "Oh! My history notes..." Kagome stuttered while grabbing them out of Inuyasha's hands and tucking them into her history folder. "Thank you for returning them."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome taking in all of her features. She had long ebony hair and bright blue eyes. She had an ever present smile on her face and was wearing a white tea-shirt and black faded Jeans.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and started to wonder why he wasn't leaving. "Are you coming or what?" Inuyasha questioned impatiently. "Coming were?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha sighed as if deeply annoyed. "To Art it is your next class isn't it?" Kagome immediately changed her town of voice. "Oh! Gomen! I didn't know what you were talking about!" Kagome apologized while starting to follow Inuyasha's lead.

Finally they came across there next class. They entered the door and with them both being early took there seat right next to each other on the table in the center of the room. Kagome examined the room and noticed many cabinets littered with art supplies located all over the room.

There weren't any desks but instead tables for the students to sit at. The tables could easily sit up to four students at a time, but there was more then enough open seats for the entire class. Many aisles set up from the previous class were scattered across the room as well.

They both looked up lazily as the students piled in one after another, whether it was giddy schoolgirls or cocky show-offs student after student walked through the door.

After all seemed to be seated the bell rang starting the class. The teacher sat up from his desk and made his way toward the blackboard. "Today class we won't be starting any new projects so you can use today as a day to sketch in your sketch books. By the end of the year you must have at least one sketch in you sketch book for each week. You have until the end of the class to sketch you may talk but try to keep the voices down." And with that the teacher moved back to his desk.

Kagome flipped open her newly acquired sketchbook that she had bought the previous morning and started to sketch a picture of a wolf. She delicately added the details in the background to make him look superior to his surroundings. There were many mountains behind him and there was a full moon in the sky. The wolf's head was tilt back as it howled toward the heavens.

It was one of the hardest sketches she had ever drawn. She tried to add as much depth to the picture with out smearing the lead all over. It was a hard task but she was impressed with the finished results. While finishing up her drawings she stole a quick glance over to Inuyasha's sketch.

It was a sketch of a woman. No an Angel. She laid among a bed of flowers her dark hair fanned out beside her. She could have swore she had seen that woman before after all it looked so familiar. But yet, it was just a glance. After they had both finished their sketches. The two had nothing better to do then converse.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your history notes." Inuyasha simply stated. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha then absent-mindedly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Your welcome, thank you for taking me to art class." Kagome answered. Having no more to say Inuyasha shut his sketchbook and leaned back in his chair.

"What's you next class?" he asked lazily. Kagome once again pulled out her class list. "I have chemistry next what about you?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha questionably. "I have gym." Inuyasha simply answered.

Kagome started gathering up her papers when suddenly the bell rang. Kagome stood up and made her way to the door. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called out while turning and walking away. "Feh" he simply answered as he made his way to the gym.

**Alright! OMG that took me forever. I will post the next chapter ASAP. If you have time don't forget to review .**


	2. Lunch, then a walk home

**And its chapter two time! Meh more or less I introduce more characters in this chapter like Miroku and Kouga. But anywho don't forget to review dudes.**

Chemistry with Sango had been a great new experience for Kagome. Her and Sango were chemistry partners and chatted the whole entire time. It seemed that Sango too was also a new student at Tokyo High.

"So when did your family move here?" Kagome questioned while sorting the empty bottles and vials that were scattered across their table. "About two months ago, my father had just got a new job in an office here in Tokyo that paid double of what he was getting in Okinawa. My mother wasn't happy about the move but she will pull through when time moves on." Sango explained while labeling the vials that Kagome would hand her.

"Kohaku, my little brother loves it here. There is a lot more kids here then in his old school and he was already started to make friends." Sango added. "Did your family just move here as well?" Sango asked briefly.

"Nope, I just had to transfer school's here from Junior high. I finally scored high enough on my entrance. My family actually lives at the sunset shrine on the edge of town, you should come visit some time and meet my family." Sango looked over to Kagome then smiled and beamed, "Sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed.

Before they knew it class was over and it was time to go eat lunch. Kagome and Sango were going to meet up in the lunch room but before hand Kagome had to quick run to her locker.

"Sango seems like a nice girl, I am so glad I met her." Kagome thought quietly to herself. "A lot has happened today it feels so weird going to an actual high school." Kagome nodded and progressed on lost in thought.

As she turned the corner she accidentally bumped into someone scattering both of there papers everywhere.

"Gomen Gomen! I wasn't watching were I was going!" Kagome apologized over and over again. Kagome looked up expecting to see a very mad student but was instead greeted by a young man with a perverted look apon his face.

"Its ok, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. My name is Miroku can you please tell me yours?" Miroku questioned with gathering up most of his papers.

"My name is Kagome, sorry again for bumping into you, I hope I didn't make you lose any of your assignments." Miroku just looked up at her and laughed. "Its ok, its not like I was very organized in the first place."

"Are you going to lunch after visit to your locker?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked up at him and simply nodded. "Would it be ok if I were to accompany such a lovely lady to lunch?"

Kagome looked up at him and simply smiled. "Yea sure, but not on a date only as friends."

After they had dropped off Kagome's books at her locker they made their way down to the lunch room.

Gym was so easy! He had thought that when he came to a new school it would at least have a more challenging Physical Education program. On their first day of gym they had started on track determined to practice outside before the colder months would pass by. Inuyasha had excelled in track and running at his old school and it seemed as though he would be doing the same at this school as well.

Inuyasha trudged off toward the men's locker room when he noticed his relay partner, and an old friend walk over to congratulate him. "What's up Miroku?" Inuyasha smirked as he picked opened the door to the locker room.

"Nothing much, I came over here to congratulate you on our victory." Inuyasha rolled his eyes while opening up his locker. "Don't you mean _my_ victory? I did all the work haul' in your ass out there."

"Yes-um say whatever you want you still know you wouldn't be able to do it with out me." Miroku suddenly stopped in his track then looked over at Inuyasha who just shook his head. "You _know_ what I meant pervert..." Miroku grumbled while picking up his fresh change of clothes. Amused Inuyasha cocked and stated. "I am the pervert? You're the skirt chaser no?"

By now Miroku was grinning ear to ear. "Yea yea say whatever you want to say."

After they had both changed and gym was over Inuyasha made his way to the lunch room. He picked up his tray and made his way through the line. The first thing there was for lunch was yummy yummy..... meat slob? He decided he would play it safe and go for the salad instead. He made his way over to deserts and decided on the mushy green stuff.

Double checking his food selection he made his way over to pay for his food. Forking over the money he made his way out of the line and over to the seats. He scanned the room looking for someone he knew or at least an open seat but the only person he saw that he knew was Sango. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to the table were she sat.

Sango was nibbling on her (Ok what LOOKED LIKE cake) and reading a romance novel when she looked up to see Inuyasha. Sango stared at him for a minute then diverted her attention back to the book. "Well can I sit here or not?" Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. Sango merely looked up at him amused and smiled. "Did you hear any objections?" she replied as a matter-of-facty.

Inuyasha just sat down and looked at her as if in a pout then looked down at his food while mumbling "Feh"

A few minutes passed by and both of them had not budged from their positions. Inuyasha was starting to feel REALLY uncomfortable until he heard a familiar voice and dubbed him his savior. "And what do we have here? Inuyasha I having lunch with a lady friend I see."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, then over to Sango, then over to Kagome. "N- NANI!?" He burst out. Miroku simply chuckled at his friend's embarrassment, And sat down beside Sango. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about she is a very LOVELY lady. "Sango looked over to Miroku almost amused but instead kicked him in the shin and returned back to her book.

Kagome took the seat next to Inuyasha, which was across from Miroku. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome then back over to Miroku. Could it be that she is eating lunch with... I thought she would be higher then that! I didn't know she was THAT easy to win over.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and seeing the look on his face was priceless she had to burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's hysterical laughter then looked at everybody else puzzled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome tried to get a hold of herself but when she looked back up at Inuyasha he STILL had the same dumbfounded look plastered all over her face. Finally after calming herself she simply explained; "The look on your face was just hilarious I couldn't help myself!"

Inuyasha tried to keep a straight face and in turn said his "feh's" and went back to eating his goo and salad. After the lunch period was over Inuyasha walked over to dump his trey when Miroku walked up behind him and whispered. "Getting lucky with the ladies eh?" Inuyasha shot an angry look back at Miroku and simply sated. "Baka, I don't even know Sango I just met her this morning." Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he waited for him to dump his trey.

"I wasn't talking about her I was talking about Kagome."

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku yet dumbfounded again. "I thought _you_ were the one dating _her_!" Inuyasha answered. Miroku tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "I wish" he mumbled to himself as he walked off to retrieve his books.

Actually he wished that he would be able to meet with "Sango" more.

Finally when her last class was over Kagome made her way over to her locker to retrieve her night's homework. She collected all the books she needed and all her notes, shoved them into her backpack and made her way toward the door. She looked outside surprised. Instead of a mad-dash home the weather had cleared up revealing clear skies and mud puddles left in the storm's wake.

Kagome took a deep sigh as she made her way back home. It wasn't a long walk home but it was longer then the one she had from Junior high. Kagome paid attention to her surroundings making sure not to get lost. She after all was taking a new route home instead of the usual, and if she made a wrong turn somewhere she could wind up in an unfamiliar part of Tokyo and get lost.

Around one fourth of her way home she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see yet ANOTHER guy. His hair was held back by a binder, showing off his masculine face. He wore plain clothes, and a headband. He looked at her full of question, then finally spoke up.

"Hey my name is Kouga, what's yours?" Kagome cast a quick glance before turning her attention straight forward. Trying to keep a gap in between them. Kagome fake-smiled. "My name is Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you." "No! The pleasure is all mine, what school do you go to?" Kouga questioned. "Uh... I go to Tokyo High" Kouga closed the gap between them without discontinuing the conversation. "I go to the same school how come I have never seen you there?" He asked un-expectantly inching his way closer. "Ummm, can you please leave now?" Kagome stated starting to panic.

Kagome tried her best to try and back away but it was not use he would NOT take a hint. What was she going to do?

It had been a long day and it looked like it was going to be a longer night. Inuyasha trudged home unaware of Kagome walking right in front of him. He kept his head low and his thoughts to himself, Until he heard a panicky voice in front of him. "Ummm can you please leave now?" The voice begged.

He looked up to see Kagome backing away from what looked like a guy who was coming on to her. Inuyasha already repulsed stepped forward.

"She said leave so LEAVE!" Inuyasha shouted at a distracted Kouga. Kouga's thoughts diverted from Kagome to the obviously pissed off Inuyasha. "How long have you been standing there pretty boy?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and gave him a dirty look. "Longer then you had hoped."

Inuyasha advanced toward Kagome instantly making Kouga back away. "She said Leave so MOVE IT!" Kouga was getting madder and madder by the minute. That was his WHO-MAN. (lol I had to put that in there) He pried his eyes off of Inuyasha and looked to Kagome for support. She instead agreed with Inuyasha. "Kouga I think you should leave now."

Kouga knew when to take a hint. (Or at least take one when there is some possessive dude about to beat the shit out of you) He in turn crossed the street to the other side and through an alley.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who walked over to her side. A smile came across her face and she whispered. "Arigato" Inuyasha looked smugly over to Kagome then the road ahead. No for once he was going to keep his mouth shut he thought quietly to himself.

Kagome looked over, confused but in turn also pried her eyes away from Inuyasha. Today was a long day, not nearly as long as the whole year is going to be. Kagome sighed to herself. Suddenly without realizing it she was home!

She looked over to Inuyasha to thank him again but she saw him crossing the street. "I didn't know he knew were I lived? I hope he doesn't have to backtrack to go home" she thought quietly to herself."

Kagome smiled and waved to her new friend. "Ja ne Inuyasha" Inuyasha simply looked back at her and replied with "Feh" Kagome smiled as she made her way into her house.

**And that concludes chapter two w00t!**


End file.
